


Good Pals, Better Boyfriends

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nervousness, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve and Sam just started dating yesterday. It's bound to be a little awkward, they're bound to be nervous as hell, but nothing stops it from being the best decision they ever made.





	Good Pals, Better Boyfriends

Steve’s room is a mess at this point, and he’s already accepted the fact he’s going to be late when his mom walks in. 

“Steve? What are you doing?” She asks. 

Steve ducks his head out of his closet as she continues, “I’ve never seen you take this long to get ready, is it picture day? Wait, you never care about picture day, what is going on?” 

A smile comes over Steve’s face as he remembers he didn't get to tell her last night, she was passed out on the couch getting some much needed sleep. There was no way Steve was gonna wake her just to say he finally made Sam his boyfriend. 

He nervously clears his throat, “You know Sam, right?”

His mom rolls her eyes, “The love of your life, Sam? The most intense crush in the world, Sam? The ‘smile of sunshine with eyes to match,’ Sam? That’s the one, right?” 

Steve’s face burns and he groans at her, making his mom laugh. “What? What good is a son if I can’t tease him a little bit? Yes, sunshine, I know Sam.” 

Steve starts to smile so hard it hurts his cheeks, his grin bright and boyish it’s so exuberant. “We’re dating!” He exclaims.

His mom’s eyes widen,  _ “What?!  _ Why didn't you tell me last night?! I’m so  _ happy  _ for you!” And before Steve can say anything else his mom’s arms are wrapped around him tight, and she’s rocking him side to side. 

Steve laughs, happily holding her back. She lets him go but keeps her hands on his shoulders as she says, “You gotta tell me the  _ whole  _ story.” 

“I will, I promise, but it’s kinda long and right now I need your help on what to wear.” Steve answers, his cheeks flushing again. “I wanna look good for him.” 

His mom doesn’t laugh at him then, only smiles sweetly, “Of course you do.” 

 

Steve arrives at school no more than twenty minutes late, and fights to actually pay attention through his first class knowing Sam will be waiting for him when the bell rings to walk him to his  _ next _ class. And he’s already doubting if the simple choice of a brown leather jacket, white t-shirt, red flannel, and dark jeans was enough for Sam to think he looks nice. And what if he’s the only one who went through the trouble of  _ trying _ to look nice? And does that mean-

The bell rings, Steve’s classmates rising from their seats and quickly leaving the room. Steve sighs and forces himself to do the same even as his heart beats faster. There’s never been an awkward moment with Sam as one of his best friends, but it’s all different now. Labels have changed, and so have their roles, and why is Steve just  _ now _ freaking out about it? This definitely should have occurred to him before now but  _ noooooo _ he had to throw himself a silent party for a few hours and the next morning  make sure his jeans were tight but not  _ too  _ tight and now-

Steve slams into what feels like a solid wall and almost loses his balance before hands grab onto his shoulders. Steve looks up at Sam who’s laughing softly, “You okay there?” He asks.

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Good.” Sam says, and lets go of Steve’s shoulders. His hand trails down the length of Steve’s arm before Sam twines their fingers together. Steve’s heart flies into his mouth as soon as their palms meet and Sam starts to lead them down the hall. 

“Is this okay?” Sam asks.

Steve swallows hard, “Yeah. Sorry if my hand gets sweaty.” 

Sam laughs, “If it does we’ll be clammy together.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, man, I’m stupid nervous. And even weirder than that is that I’m  _ mad _ at myself for being nervous cause,” Sam gestures to Steve with his other hand, “It’s  _ you _ . We’ve been friends for years, but I’m sweating buckets over holding your hand.” 

Steve sighs in relief and smiles, “I feel the same way! My heart’s beating so hard it’s bruising my ribs.” 

They laugh together and hold the other’s hand just a little tighter, the contact keeping them from paying any mind to the stares they’re getting or the whispers. 

Out the corner of his eye Steve sees Sam look him up and down and bites his lip to keep from making a sound that would no doubt be somewhere between a yelp and a squeal. 

Sam bumps their shoulders together, “You look nice.” 

“Just nice?”

“You look hot, Steve.” 

He blushes but smiles proudly, “Thank you, my mom and I picked this out. That’s why I was late today.” Steve adds sheepishly, watching Sam’s eyebrows go up.

“I spent hours picking this out too, but I woke up early. You haven’t even complimented me yet, Steve, I’m feeling a little neglected.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, of course he noticed Sam’s snug red sweater and gray jeans, but Sam’s  _ always  _ impeccably dressed, it’d be too annoying to tell him how good he looks every single day and Steve says as much. 

Sam scoffs, “No, it wouldn’t be too annoying, and I’m now making it a requirement for being my boyfriend — tell me I look good everyday. I don't own a bow tie collection for nothing.” 

Steve laughs as they stop outside of his next class, dreading the moment he has to let go of Sam’s hand. Instead he asks, “Why didn't you wear a bow tie today?” 

“Thought it’d be too much, have the perfect one picked out for our first date though.” Sam answers, and smirks smugly when Steve’s cheeks burn red. 

“I gotta go though, or I’ll be late.” 

“Y-yeah,” Steve stutters. Then Sam leans forward to quickly kiss his cheek, and Steve definitely doesn’t want to let him go. 

“I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Yeah.” Steve replies, Sam’s fingers slipping from his. He ducks into the classroom instead of watching Sam walk away. Steve sits at his desk and shakes his head. He likes Sam as his best friend, but he likes him as his boyfriend a whole lot more. 

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of sam having a bow tie collection is just cute as hell to me. thanks for reading <3! Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
